Cthulu dawn
by Nephrenia Delaterre
Summary: Duo reflecting... PG for death. Duo's POV, Deathfic, Songfic. RR Song is "Cthulu dawn" by Cradle of Filth


****

Disclaimer: As much as I would love to I don't own the song, nor do I own the Gundam Wing characters. 

****

Cthulu dawn

~`~

**__**

Cthulu dawn

Spatter the stars

Douse their luminosity

With our amniotic retch

Promulgating the birth

of another hell on earth

shadows gather poisoned henna for the flesh

a necrotic cattle brand

the hissing downfall pentagram

carven deep upon the church doors of the damned

But no Passover is planned

A great renewal growls at hand

And only when their running 

Will they come to understand

I sit watching the stars watching for attack pausing only for a moment to glance at the earth. If only the people knew, how cursed they are. They sit contented in the false beauty presented to them.

They claim safety in false security. Do these creatures, these humans, know even the meaning of safety? Do they know true beauty in this the age of never ending destruction? Do they realize that in only a mellenia they have succeeded in their venture to destroy the planet that spawned them? Some do understand this I suppose, but even for them it is too late. Humanity is doomed through their own actions

**__**

So ends the pitiful reign of man

Do all those scrambling insects know that in truth, by their very own nature, they are all sadists? That, by the enjoyment rent from the destruction of the earth, they have dammed themselves. They will eventually become extinct and return to that earth they strove so hard to destroy.

**__**

When the moon exhales

Behind a veil

Of widowhood and clouds

On a biblical scale

We raise the stakes

To silhouette the impaled

Crowds…

The clouds cover the moon now I imagine hiding its brilliance as the lies of man hide their true intentions… as they hide the true face of humanity, that there is no such thing. I close my eyes for a moment and still I see only the truth, only the destruction of mother earth. 

**__**

Within the kissed disembowel arena

A broken seal on an ancient curse

Unleashes beasts from the seismic breach

With lightning reach and genocidal thirst

Mountains of archaous theories

In collision as planetary dawn

Apocalypse's razorbacks

Beat wings on glass as thunder cracks

Unfurled across a world hurled to the black

They will never truly see it coming, this destruction they so readily claim, this darkness into which they stumble blindly. 'Modern' man sees practices such as gladiatorial fights as barbaric, but really are they so far removed from the current standards of entertainment? When death and cruelty are considered the norm, really, is live execution so far off? How long is it until the 'human' species is plunged into darkness…

**__**

Cthulhu dawn 

The sun is coming into view now, I wonder what it looks like, a true earth sunset.

Shatter the glass house

Wherein spirits breathe out

Halitosis of the soul

From a reeking abscess

Plague of far reaching righteousness

All fates hang in the balance

Mocking crucified dolla 

An inquisition outs

When the sun goes out our powers

Will extend through heaven like Asphodel

As they have for countless lustrum

In dark Midian accostoned

To burning effigies of our enemies well

I almost wish they knew about me, that they knew death was watching. Death sitting in his chariot watching down on them from space. With just one blast I could kill thousands, millions. And in silence I have. I have killed millions in the name of a god I don't even truly believe in, in the name of the colonies that deny I exist. I wonder if the people of earth even realize that through the actions of teenagers they are doomed. The war will never end. I know this to be true. The human animal is incapable of peace, they must have something to strive for, and something to destroy….

**__**

So begins the sibilant world of death knell…

I sigh, it is almost time for my comrades to die. I know, they don't realize what I am and so they believe that they are safe, that they are invulnerable. But they are wrong and they shall hear no warning…

**__**

When a corpse wind howls

And awakens from drowse

The scheming dead feed

Of gossamer shrouds

We gorganise eyes

Of the storm aroused

Red…

Or maybe… it is them that is to be my destruction, my freedom from my hell, earth. My scythe glows and my eyes flash violet. It is time, the voices scream somebody needs to die…

**__**

Blinding time  
All lines dine on this instance  
A melting spool of beggar, negative frames  
The skies teem alive, to watch die  
Mankind hauled to fable in vast tenement graves...

Human, what is it? A disease or maybe the cure. Is it possible that those who are not human are what is destroying everything? No, It is humans, those arrogant enough to believe they are alone in this universe. They are the disease destroying the earth. Due to their utter stupidity they must be destroyed and it is possible that I am not meant to be alive to witness this cleansing. It is possible I am one of them, another scrambling insect… 

**__**

Cthulu dawn

I press one of the two buttons, side by side, one holds their death the other holds mine. I hear an explosion and pain is everything. I suppose one is just as good as one million


End file.
